


Любовь с запахом тлена

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Не шибко разговорчивый Джейсон додумался до весьма оригинального способа признания в чувствах к своей омеге.
Relationships: Whitney Miller/Jason Voorhees
Kudos: 2





	1. В ловушке со страхом

**Author's Note:**

> Данное безобразие напрямую связано с сюжетом фанфика "Удача не на её стороне" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707850)

Рано или поздно это должно было произойти. Точнее, именно этого и следовало ожидать от такой неугомонной омеги, как Уитни. Исследование территорий Джейсона завело её в непроходимые дебри. «Непроходимыми» они были не только из-за густых и колючих кустарников, но и из-за десятка ловушек, умело замаскированных Вурхизом и предназначенных для таких же, как Миллер, любопытных зевак.

Сейчас омега висела вниз головой, а её правая нога была опутана толстой и прочной верёвкой, привязанной к дереву. Уитни упрямо молчала, ибо истошно звать Джейсона на помощь означало признать собственный конфуз и никогда больше не получить разрешения на прогулки в одиночестве. Ну уж нет, она — омега гордая, и не из таких ситуаций выбиралась, а эта ловушка — одна из самых безобидных, так что бояться нечего.

Лес постепенно погружался в темноту. Закатное солнце создавало причудливые тени, от которых у девушки мурашки бежали по коже — сразу ведь не поймёшь, играют ли с тобой разум и свет или на самом деле каким-нибудь образом тебя унюхал оголодавший медведь или волк.

Интересно, ищет ли её Джейсон или до сих пор отсиживается в подземном логове, дожидаясь глубокой ночи, чтобы начать привычное патрулирование окрестностей? Как скоро он её найдёт, при условии, что без течки её запах практически неуловим? Уитни нахмурилась, в очередной раз размышляя над сложившейся ситуацией.

Достоинство или всё же спасение?

Первым сдался желудок, требовательно заурчав и недвусмысленно намекнув на то, что давно пора наполнить его хоть чем-нибудь, и сойдут даже отвратительно солёные консервы, частично распробованные крысами.

Подул холодный ветер, и Уитни на секунду зажмурилась, защищая глаза от пересыхания, а когда их открыла, то заметила мелкую тёмную точку напротив своего лица. Точка подозрительно раскачивалась и, присмотревшись к ней, омега мгновенно побледнела — в паре сантиметров от её лица спускался паук, цепляясь за полупрозрачную нить. Больше всего на свете Уитни боялась пауков.

Ещё один лёгкий порыв, и мелкое существо с восемью лапками плавно приземлилось на нос омеги. В этот момент Миллер показалось, что всё вокруг одновременно замерло и затихло. Или это её сердце пропустило удар от ужаса, а чувства разом притупились из-за паники?

— Сними меня отсюда! — максимально набрав воздуха в лёгкие, завопила омега, задёргавшись и сильно раскачав верёвку, рискуя упасть с немалой высоты. — Джейсон!

***

Паук неторопливо полз по подоконнику, явно подыскивая местечко для плетения новой паутины. Уитни, подперев рукой голову, равнодушно наблюдала за ним, иногда отвлекаясь на чтение детской книжки, ещё на прошлой неделе найденной в старой спальне Вурхиза. На сегодня (и, скорее всего, ближайшие пару дней) Миллер заперта в комнате, и пока это её единственное развлечение, не приводящее к нежелательным проблемам и лишней головной боли для её альфы. 


	2. Осторожно, чужая омега

Пожалуй, нет худшего кошмара для омеги, чем встреча с несколькими альфами, жаждущими вязки. Их было двое, и Уитни совершенно случайно наткнулась на них, гуляя неподалёку от границ лагеря. Молодые и бесстрашные, альфы наверняка целенаправленно продвигались к озеру — пощекотать нервишки, проверить легенду об утонувшем мальчике и просто устроить непотребство с алкоголем и лёгкими наркотиками. Миллер ещё несколько месяцев назад сама себе пообещала помогать даже таким «туристам» и ни при каких обстоятельствах не позволять Джейсону до них добраться. Но было бы глупо внезапно выскочить перед ними и закричать: «Уходите! Здесь живёт маньяк!», поэтому девушке был необходим другой, более правдоподобный способ убедить парней покинуть эти земли. И пока она усердно обдумывала план, прячась за деревом, один из альф — невысокий, но крепко сложенный брюнет — принюхавшись, обратился к товарищу и указал пальцем в направлении предполагаемого местонахождения Миллер:

— Кажется, у нас будет компания, Марк. Пойдём, глянем, пацан там или девка.

Уитни застыла, понимая, что отступать бессмысленно. Да и некуда, а шорох привлечёт ещё большее внимание.

Она, придав своему лицу максимально уверенное выражение, распрямила плечи и медленно вышла из укрытия.

— Зрелая, — прошептал брюнет на ухо Марку, и тот усмехнулся, взглядом окинув фигуру омеги.

— Я знаю, вы приехали сюда отдыхать и развлекаться, но, пожалуйста, вернитесь домой, — к чёрту план, человеческие жизни важнее.

На последнем слове голос Уитни дрогнул, и альфы лишь надменно рассмеялись в ответ.

— Прогоняешь нас? — Марк приблизился к девушке и приобнял её за талию, привлекая к себе. Уитни не сопротивлялась, — или расскажешь нам сказку о злом маньяке, милая? Ты, главное, не бойся — я тебя от кого угодно защищу, только попроси.

— Осторожно, Марк, — брюнет с подозрением смотрел на Миллер. Ему явно не нравилось её спокойствие, — у неё может быть альфа. Если он где-то рядом…

— Если он где-то рядом, то я заберу её силой. Не в первый раз отбиваю омег у неудачников.

Уитни незаметно усмехнулась, про себя молясь, чтобы Джейсон, если он находится поблизости, не принял всерьёз вызов этого выпендрёжника.

Тем временем Марк лишь сильнее возбуждался. Похоже, он привык всегда добиваться своего и не получал отказа. Типичный представитель «сильного» пола. Самоуверенный, эгоистичный и с пелёнок приученный доминировать.

— Я… принесу карту и покажу вам кратчайший путь к дороге, — Уитни попятилась в сторону лагеря, высвобождаясь из объятий альфы, но Марк рывком вернул её назад.

— Слиться вздумала? — оскалившись, процедил он и грубо сжал запястье омеги. — Мы не идиоты, милая, и ты покажешь мне разве что дорогу к хибаре с лучшим траходромом.

Марк заломил руки Уитни за спину, не позволяя девушке двигаться, а его друг, подойдя к ней практически вплотную и похотливо улыбаясь, запустил ладони под её футболку.

— Полегче, Стеф. Я хочу быть первым, — Марк наклонился к шее Уитни и провёл языком по её коже, — надеюсь, ты не против метки, милая? Я сделаю тебя своей, и мы отлично повеселимся…

Внезапный сильный толчок заставил девушку упасть на землю. Следом рухнуло тело Марка, из затылка которого торчал охотничий нож. Через пару секунд послышался душераздирающий вопль Стефа.

— Джейсон, нет! — Уитни бросилась к своему альфе, пытаясь предотвратить неизбежное.

Она снова не смогла. Он снова убил.

— Нет… — картинка перед глазами стала более чёткой, и Миллер поняла, что находится в спальне. Джейсона опять не было рядом — он никогда не оставался на ночь по своей воле, что частенько раздражало девушку. Но сейчас… было ли произошедшее сном или Уитни действительно подверглась нападению двух озабоченных альф, но была вовремя спасена собственным? И если всё сон — значит ли это, что на подсознательном уровне ей приятно ощущать себя защищённой и нужной Джейсону?

Всё-таки она _его_ омега.


	3. Собственность

Плюшевый медведь. Старый, пыльный и местами подранный плюшевый медведь стал яблоком раздора и практически поводом для первой серьёзной ссоры Джейсона и Уитни. Вурхиз искренне недоумевал, с чего вдруг девушка решила негласно присвоить себе игрушку — такое редкое напоминание о его не самом счастливом, но проведённом рядом с любимой матерью детстве. Уитни спала с этим медведем, таскала его с собой на кухню и на задний двор, а однажды Джейсон и вовсе застал её активно разговаривающей с игрушкой. И, наверное, медведь отвечал Миллер, раз она так сильно к нему привязалась. Сильнее, чем к своему альфе. Медведь, медальон, куртка… а что дальше? Эта наглая омега отберёт маску? Или сразу логово? С этим Вурхиз смириться не мог, а потому, решив уничтожить проблему в зародыше и выждав подходящий момент, когда Уитни удобно устраивалась в спальне, молча подошёл и бесцеремонно отнял медведя. Это его воспоминания и его детство. Не её.

На возмущённый возглас омеги Джейсон ответил просто и понятно, указав сначала на медведя, а затем на себя.

— Большие мальчики с плюшевыми медведями не играются, — проворчала Миллер, обиженно поджав губы.

«Большие девочки тоже», — если бы мог, возразил бы Джейсон, но девушка и без слов поняла его.

Их словесно-жестовое противостояние длилось бы вечно, если бы Уитни не решилась, подобно дикой кошке, прыгнуть на своего альфу, надеясь застать врасплох и вернуть «добычу».

Раздался треск, и медведь почти бесшумно упал на деревянный пол. Точнее, упало только его тело, а голова несчастной игрушки так и осталась крепко зажатой в ладони Вурхиза.


	4. Любовь с запахом тлена

Уитни зашипела, в очередной раз уколовшись иголкой, но бросить процесс на середине не могла. Не так-то просто, оказывается, вернуть игрушке оторванную часть. Особенно если работать приходится в одиночку — Джейсон до сих пор обижался на омегу из-за инцидента с медведем и уже второй день не показывался ей на глаза. С одной стороны, у Миллер наконец-то появилась возможность отдохнуть от его общества (и даже пойти одной на прогулку), а с другой… в глубине души она чувствовала себя виноватой, но извиниться боялась.

«Домучив» игрушку и убедившись, что голова медведя прочно держится на месте, Уитни всё же решила наведаться в подземное логово и, если уж не попросить прощения, то хотя бы показать Вурхизу, что всё исправлено и подобного больше не повторится.

Всего за пару месяцев Уитни научилась полноценно ориентироваться в тоннелях и теперь без труда могла найти нужную комнату. Каморка с «крысиным гнездом» пустовала, в помещении с точильным камнем Джейсона тоже не было, и Миллер, не тратя времени, выбралась на поверхность, пребывая в растерянности и недоумевая, куда мог деться её альфа днём.

Отогнав мысли о том, что вспыльчивый Вурхиз оскорбился настолько сильно, что покинул территорию лагеря навсегда, Уитни решила довериться интуиции и просто идти вперёд в лес.

_Он не мог оставить её из-за такой ерунды. Она бы его не бросила._

***

Уитни прикрыла нос и рот ладонью, стараясь не делать глубоких вдохов. Запах разлагавшихся и гниющих тел был ей слишком хорошо знаком ещё со времён заточения в логове.

Миллер сделала неуверенный шаг по направлению к источнику запаха и морально приготовилась к тому, что придётся увидеть. Скорее всего, это будет что-то вроде выгребной ямы, заполненной телами жертв Джейсона. Должен же он был хоть как-то избавляться от них.

Желудок девушки судорожно сжался, но вместе с тем пришло абсолютное непонимание происходящего. Уитни вышла к поляне, на которой и обнаружился Вурхиз, перетаскивавший трупы и складывавший их в определённой последовательности. Ритуал? Жертвоприношение? Миллер вспомнила содержание книги, некогда найденной в спальне Джейсона. Всё-таки, значит, именно он увлекался всей этой чертовщиной?

Уитни почувствовала головокружение и прижала плюшевого медведя к себе, словно он мог облегчить её состояние и чем-то помочь.

Вурхиз не замечал присутствия омеги и продолжал заниматься «украшением» местности. Уитни, повнимательнее вглядевшись в расположение тел и внезапно поняв, в чём дело, издала истеричный смешок, тем самым выдав себя.

Джейсон, мгновенно повернувшийся на звук, замер, не завершив работу, но даже так угадывался результат: вместе тела жертв образовывали форму сердца, и Уитни не знала, как отреагировать на неудавшийся «сюрприз», чтобы ненароком не присоединиться к его составляющим.

Не шибко разговорчивый Джейсон додумался до весьма оригинального способа признания в чувствах к своей омеге. Но ведь главное — не подарок?

— Но мишку я себе оставлю, ладно?


	5. Нравоучения

— Ну так же нельзя! — укоризненно воскликнула Уитни и потянула Джейсона за рукав куртки, пытаясь оттащить от места происшествия.

Вурхиз в окровавленной одежде грозно возвышался над горой трупов, при этом трогательно прижимая к себе испачканного плюшевого медведя. Наглые подростки, пробравшиеся в логово маньяка, не прожили и часа, хотя половина из них хвалилась тем, что запросто выживет в кровавом лагере в течение недели. Уитни пыталась им помочь, но в ответ вместо благодарности получила лишь удар по лицу от самого дерзкого из группы. К несчастью для последнего, Джейсон терпеть не мог нападок на свою омегу, а уж вороватых чужаков на своей территории — тем более.

— Мы могли по-мирному договориться с ними, — не унималась Миллер, намереваясь в «наказание» отобрать мишку у Вурхиза, — да, они виноваты, но убийство — не решение всех проблем.

Если бы Джейсон не носил маску, то Уитни увидела бы, как он закатывал глаза всякий раз, когда ей приспичивало порассуждать о морали. Будто бы и не она два дня назад помогала своему альфе расставлять и прятать ловушки.

— Я знаю, ты со мной не согласен, — Миллер вырвала-таки из его рук игрушку и провела пальцами по мордочке медведя, очищая ту от грязи, — но всё равно отучу тебя от жестокой привычки рано или поздно. Потому что мне очень не хотелось бы, чтобы потом наши дети брали с тебя пример. Возьми себя в руки, пока у нас ещё есть шанс стать нормальной семьёй!

И почему он до сих пор терпит эту женщину рядом с собой?


	6. Благословение или смерть

Ещё со времён глубокого детства и маминых сказок Джейсон хорошо помнил одну традицию: когда мужчина и женщина собирались пожениться, то были обязаны получить некое благословение — разрешение на брак — от родни. У омеги Вурхиза не было родителей, только брат — упрямый и умеющий за себя постоять. Клэй Миллер умудрился разбить окно и оставить вмятину в двери одного из лагерных домиков, сопротивляясь и до последнего не позволяя Джейсону схватить себя. Вурхиз терпеть не мог таких жертв — они лишь отнимали время и наносили ущерб его имуществу, но после всё равно проигрывали в изначально неравной борьбе.

***

Клэй пришёл в себя спустя несколько часов. Всё его тело саднило, а зрение не удавалось сфокусировать из-за темноты в помещении. На секунду парню даже показалось, что он умер, поэтому ничего не видит и почти ничего не слышит. Это наказание, но отнюдь не он должен быть наказан, а Вурхиз. За одно только похищение Уитни Клэй был готов разорвать этого ублюдка.

Зазвенели цепи, и Клэй обнаружил, что его левая рука и правая нога пристёгнуты к металлической кровати. Двигаться было тяжело, но ещё тяжелее — осознавать, что выбраться не получится. На кандалах с цепями виднелась ржавчина, но, несмотря на это, оковы всё равно оставались прочными и вряд ли развалились бы в ближайшие несколько лет.

Клэй попытался осмотреться, и его взгляд задержался на каменном колесе, которое обычно используют для затачивания тесаков. Повернув голову правее, Миллер увидел ответвление коридоров. Под лагерем проходила система тоннелей? Или это старое бомбоубежище, на которое Вурхиз случайно наткнулся и сделал своим логовом и смертельной ловушкой для жертв?

Где-то наверху послышался шорох, а после — тяжёлые шаги и скрип открывающегося люка. Джейсон, держа в руках какую-то книгу, пришёл проверить пленника, а заодно наконец «пообщаться» с ним.

К Миллеру Вурхиз приближался быстро, но Клэй и не думал прятаться или беспомощно сжиматься в комок, моля о пощаде. Даже будучи прикованным и частично обездвиженным, он был готов бороться как угодно и чем угодно — да хоть придушить похитителя этими злосчастными цепями.

— Думаешь, я сдамся, урод? — прорычал Клэй, сверля Джейсона яростным взглядом. — Если с Уитни что-то…

Миллер захрипел от нехватки кислорода, когда Вурхиз, не прилагая особых усилий, свободной рукой сжал его горло. Джейсон не хотел убивать парня. Пока. Ему просто было нужно, чтобы тот замолчал и не мешал его плану.

Перед Клэем появилась раскрытая книга. В потёмках было трудно разобрать мелкий шрифт, но Джейсон держал книгу достаточно близко к лицу пленника, и Миллер, прищурившись, почти по слогам прочитал криво подчёркнутое предложение:

— Благословение… или… смерть.

До парня не сразу дошёл смысл прочитанного, но, поняв, чего хотел похититель, Клэй побледнел.

— Так ты собрался… тебе нужна моя сестра?

Вурхиз, помедлив, утвердительно кивнул.

_«Лучше бы он убил Уитни»_

Джейсон ждал ответа, подталкивая книгу ещё ближе к Клэю и намекая на то, что времени на раздумья у него нет.

— Ни-за-что.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — это было намеренное искажение слова, демонстрирующее, как медленно и уверенно ответил персонаж. Просьба не отмечать это как ошибку.


	7. Отец и дети

Джейсон никогда не представлял себя в роли отца. Смыслом его жизни были убийства и месть, и большому семейству здесь места не было. Кроме того, Вурхиз меньше всего хотел повторения истории с потерей близкого человека — пережить второе потрясение у него точно не хватит сил.

Однако Уитни всё решила за него, подумав, что уж кто-кто, а ребёнок сможет изменить Джейсона в лучшую сторону и заставить его забыть о жажде крови.

Маленький Теодор и вправду повлиял на обоих родителей, сделав Уитни более спокойной и осторожной, а Джейсона склонив к окончательному переезду в дом.

Мальчик должен был стать наследником, и Джейсон терпеливо дожидался, когда Тео подрастёт и начнёт помогать ему с «работой». Но чем старше становился сын, тем ярче проявлялся его пацифизм. К радости Уитни (и разочарованию Джейсона), ребёнок даже учиться охотиться не желал, отказываясь убивать беззащитных животных. Примерно тогда же выяснилось, что в Теодоре нет ничего от альфы или омеги. Он родился бетой и был счастлив жить обычной жизнью.

Вскоре Уитни узнала о второй беременности, куда более волнительной и тяжёлой, ведь на свет должны были появиться близнецы.

Малышки Мисти и Марси проявили характер альф очень рано. Самостоятельные, упрямые и энергичные, эти рыжие бестии за пару лет исследовали ближайшие окрестности и с удовольствием обучались у отца, но больше увлекались играми и шутливым соперничеством друг с другом. Джейсону становилось всё сложнее их контролировать, и в конце концов он забросил идею с воспитанием помощников. Пусть лучше помогают Уитни по хозяйству — наличие кучи неугомонных отпрысков её никогда не раздражало.

Надежда на достойного наследника окончательно рухнула с появлением Пэм. Она была слишком слабой даже для омеги, часто болела и почти всегда находилась дома под присмотром матери. Джейсон не был уверен в том, правильно ли понял Уитни, но, по её словам: «Пэм слишком много взяла от тебя, в плохом смысле».

В свои шесть лет Пэм не разговаривала, не контактировала с сёстрами и братом, предпочитая играть с плюшевым медвежонком где-нибудь в углу. Уитни практически всё свободное время проводила с младшей дочерью, в глубине души искренне жалея её и виня себя, хотя обвинять в данном случае следовало только гены, так неудачно передавшиеся ребёнку.

— Ничего, милая, всё будет хорошо, — Уитни поцеловала Пэм в макушку и взяла из рук дочери рисунок. На листе, неаккуратно вырванном из тетради, был изображён Джейсон. Уитни с лёгкостью узнала его по маске и внушительным габаритам. А также поняла, на что намекала дочь этим рисунком. Джейсона напрягала его большая семья, и последние несколько месяцев он часто искал уединения в лесу, стремясь оказаться подальше от шумных отпрысков. Уитни не нравились такие перемены в его поведении, и постепенно в её сердце начал зарождаться страх быть брошенной. Одна с четырьмя детьми она не выживет в условиях дикой природы, а идти ей было не к кому и некуда. Конечно, при желании она могла бы найти себе нового альфу, но что, если он не примет её детей?

_Что, если она снова никому не будет нужна?_

***

Уитни попросила Джейсона присмотреть за Пэм, решив, что, сблизившись с дочерью, которая так на него похожа, Вурхиз передумает бросать семью. Поэтому женщина, собрав Теодора и близняшек, объявила о походе на пару-тройку дней. За это время дети должны будут лучше узнать лес, научиться ориентироваться в нём ночью и разбираться в съедобных растениях и грибах.

***

Вурхизу было не по себе от пристального взгляда дочери. С того момента, как ушла Уитни, прошло больше двух часов, а Пэм до сих пор не сводила глаз с отца и его маски. Никто из детей не видел лица Джейсона, но все настолько привыкли к его образу, что старшие и не задавали неудобных вопросов по поводу его внешности, а младшая…

Пэм протянула руку к Вурхизу, а другой указала в сторону окна, намекая на прогулку.

Джейсон отрицательно покачал головой, помня, что Уитни никогда не выпускала дочь, чтобы та не пострадала.

Пэм нахмурилась, ткнула пальцем в окно и топнула ногой, демонстрируя, что даже маленькие омеги способны проявить настойчивость. Однако Джейсон, не впечатлившись, снова ответил отказом и, взяв Пэм за руку, повёл её в детскую. Оставив дочь в комнате и убедившись, что она найдёт чем заняться, он запер дверь.

***

Замена ловушек и их расстановка на территории лагеря заняла много времени. С капканами, ямами и прочим Джейсон провозился до позднего вечера, а вернувшись домой, обнаружил, что дверь в детской была открыта, а сама комната пустовала.

Пэм исчезла.

Как она могла незаметно проскочить мимо него? Большую часть дня он находился в лагере и уж точно не упустил бы сбежавшего ребёнка.

Что скажет Уитни, когда вернётся и увидит, что дочь пропала? Однажды Тео заблудился и провёл в лесу около получаса, и у Уитни случилась истерика даже от такой мелочи. Но Теодора тогда быстро нашли, а куда могла отправиться Пэм — Джейсон понятия не имел.

***

Он услышал её крик слишком поздно. Охрипший детский голос раздавался со стороны озера, но Джейсон отреагировал не сразу, подумав, что его снова преследуют призраки прошлого. К тому же, его младшая дочь была немой. По крайней мере, так казалось ему и Уитни.

Но она кричала. Эти звуки пробирали до мурашек, и Джейсон, не тратя больше ни секунды, бросился к ней.

Пэм была слишком далеко от берега и слишком быстро слабела. Она не умела плавать, но каким-то образом оказалась посередине глубокого озера и из последних сил пыталась цепляться за жизнь.

— Папа! — она захлёбывалась, её словно тянуло вниз, но она продолжала звать. — Помоги, папа!

Похоже, мама не просто пугала её, когда говорила, что вне дома на каждом шагу поджидает смертельная опасность. Но Пэм так хотела увидеть мир немножко шире и больше, чем из окна своей комнаты.

— Па…

Озеро стало спокойным и безмятежным, приняв свою жертву, а его кристально чистые воды вновь стали хранителями одной страшной тайны.


End file.
